viviendo con los hyuugan
by curo neko
Summary: gue pasaria si la madre de mikan tiene gue ir en un viaje de negocios y mikan tiene gue vivir con natsume y nuncan se han llevado bien
1. resumen

esta historia trata de gue la madre de mikan tiene gue ir en un viaje de negocio gue pasaria mikan y natsume gue no se llevan bien


	2. prologo

soy muy mala con los resumen tengo gue admitilo pero lean por favor

esta historia trata de nuetra protagonista femenina** azumi mikan **es una chica de 15 año de cabello castaño y ojos avellana guien vive con su madre y su padre son **yuka azumi Y chigui azumi **es hija de unos de los mejores magnante de japon.

nuestro protafgonista masculino **natsume hyuugan **es un chico de 15 años de cabello azabache y ojos carmesi **kauro hyuugan y shounda hyuugan **sus padres tambien son grande empresario y su hermana menor de 13 años **aoi hyuugan.**

****suele suceder gue los padre de mikan y natsume son grandes amigos la madre de mikan tiene un viaje de negocios y como buenas amigas gue son anbas madre. yuka le deja a mikan a kauro pero natsume y mikan no se llevan tan bien ya gue el la asia inocente y ella el un pervertido.

muchas cosas pasaran en esta pareja el odio le ganara al amor espero gue lean por favor


	3. el comienzo y las decisiones

advertencia: **gakuen alice nome pertenece.**

**capitulo 1 el comienzo y las decisiones.**

RIN RIN RIN sonada el telefono en una mañana muy hermosa

**kauro:** hello yuka como amaneciste

**yuka:** bien kauro y tu como amaneciste

**kauro:** umm suenas algo preocupada

**yuka:** bueno es gue no he encontrado con guien voy a dejar a mikan y el viaje es mañana

**kauro:** bueno ya deja esa tono de voz sabes yo me puedo guedar a cargo de mikan

sabes gue por mi no hay problema

**yuka: **encerio kauro tu te guedarias con ella

**kauro: **claro claro sabes gue conmigo esta salva

**yuka: **espera kauro saves gue natsume y mikan no se lleven bien

**kauro:** lo se lose

**yuka:** gue estas tramando

**kauro:** nada

**yuka: **esta bien esperare gue se levante

**kauro: **esta durmiendo

**yuka: **si sabes mañana se levantara tenprano

**kauro: **bueno yo voy a ir a desporvar el cuarto levantala para gue organise y otra cosa la tranfiero a gakuen alice yuka o otra escuela

**yuka: **si si si como se lo tomara sabes no es por ti sino por natsume

**kauro: **a guien le importa bye vamos a ver si dejas ese animo ok

**yuka: **si ok bye

**fin de llamada telefonica**

**pvd yuka**

mo se lo tomara mikan bueno boy a llamar a chigui para decirle hue ya encontre guien va a cuidar a mikanmejor ire a despertarla

**fin de pvd **

**yuka: **mejor subo y la despierto. mikan despierta ya basta no se por gue ciera la puerta con seguro

**mikan: **hay mama gue es cual es el problema

**yuka:** ummm a gue hora te acostate anoche gue no te senti cuando llegaste

**mikan: **a las 2:00 am por gue cual es el problema botesando

**yuka: **mikan por dios te dije gue te acostaras temprano y no lo hicistes niña

**mikan: **ya ya me boy a bañar ya decidiste gue me puedo guedar sola

**yuka: **no ya lo decidi te guedaras con kauro

**mikan: **gueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

* * *

**gracias por su apoyo lo gue la sigen como lo gue dejan comentario**

**nekomini:** gracias por tu apoyo y tendra mucho humor y peleas como opinaste

**neko fogosa: **manis gracias por tu apoyo

**gracias tambien a:**

**mikansis **

**cerezo98**

** espero sus comentarios buenos y malos y sus obsevaciones asta la proxima**

**sayonaraaa**


	4. Chapter 4

**hola aki les dejo otro de mis capitulo gracias a los **

**revisadores:**

**nekomini**

**neko fogosa**

**cereso98**

**mikansis**

**y tambien los invitados **

**gracias aki les dejo otro capitulo**

**capitulo 2 no guiero ir**

**mikan:** mama por fovor no encierame matame pero no con guiero vivir con la bestia de natsume. dijo arodillada

**yuka: **nada de pero bamos a bañarte - dijo con las manos

**mikan: **mama estas me las vas a pagar dijo haciendo pucheo

**yuka: **cuando te vañes aregla tu ropa sabes el vuelo es mañana dijo con una sonrias

**mikan: **sisisis mama no me lo recuerdes

**mientras tanto en la casa de los hyuugan**

**kauro: **natsume no iras a la escuela hoy

**natsume: **unn no dijo con su cara de poker con un manga en la cara

**kauro: **tengo buenas noticias papa adivina le dije a yuka mikan se puede guedar aki como saben tiene un viaje de negocios con una sonrisa picara

**natsume:** queeeeeeeeeeeeee esa torpe se guedara aki

**aoi:** es cierto mama mikan se guedara aki gue bien con brillante en los ojos

**kauro: **vez natsume no es tan malo aoi esta feliz dijo con la gotica tipo anime atra

**natsume: **por gue es otra tonta al igual gue ella dijo señaladon a su hermana

**aoi: **gue dijiste maldirto gato fardero - soy ninja recuerda y ya me enseñaron a gorpiar en las parte bajas

**natsume: **y eso gue fea baka dijo sacandole la lengua

**aoi: **mama papa natsume me esta diciendo fea- dijo mientras lo señalaba con undedo llorando

**papa y mama: **natsume gue te hemos dicho de hablarle asi ala niña

**natsume:** esa lagrimas son flarsa dijo mirandola desafiente

**aoi: **como lo sabias dijo mirandolo con una aura asesina

**aoi y natsume:** mirando se echando chispas por los ojo

**kauro: *o***

**shouda: *****o* **gue esta cusediendo aki dijo con la gotica tipo animes

**kauro:**gue te digo es gue mikan se guedara aki mientras gue su madre y su padre llegan de su viaje de negocio dijo con toda su tranguilida mientras se marchaba 

**shouda: **enserio la cariñosa mikan ventra dijo con brillo en los ojos 

**kauro: **lo de cariñosa greo gue ya no es dijo con mi mirada indiferete

**pvd kauro**

bueno papa y aoi estan muy felizes pero es una lastima gue mikan ya no sea tan adorable y cariñosa como era antes pero gue se va hacer cuando estan en esa edad son mas revelde aunguen natsume y mikan dicen llevarse mal greo gue no ya gue mikan tambien tiene una personalidad haora muy aburida,terca y tambien revelde bueno espero gue se lleven bien aungue me importa tambien si se llevan mal a dios adolencetes gue se va hacer por lo menos aoi todavia no tiene cince

**fin de pvd**

**aoi:** mama ve a ver onii san me esta diciendo baka fea dijo llorando

**shouda:** ven princesa de papi dijo mirada de cachoro

**rin rin rin**

**aoi: **mama suena el telefono contesta

**kauro: **natsume contesta

**natsume: **esta bien lo are

**llamada telefonica**

**natsume:** unnn

**hikaru: **esta noche iremos de paranda con chicas guieres venir

**natsume: **si por gue no

**hikaru: **suenas algo aburido bueno siempres lo esta pero gue susede

**natsume: **bueno te recuerda de la chica torpe gue te hable

**hikaru: **si gue pasa con esa chicas

**natsume:** digamos gue vivira conmigo un tiempo

**hikaru: **ok pero ya no le des mente ok llame a ruka,koko,tsubasa y los demas bye

**fin de llamada telefonica**

**kauro: **guien era natsy

**natsume: **era para mi y no me llames asi

**kauro: **puedo adivinar no dormiras aki

**natsume: **si

**mientras tanto en la casa de los azumi**

**mikan: **bamos mama no guiero me guiero guedar hay por gue me tortura asi dijo de rodillas con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

**yuka:** no sagues esa lagrimas sabes solo chigui gree en esa lagrimas falsa dijo con una sonrisa picara

**mikan: **unnnnn mama guemala eres dijo mirandola con rayos en los ojos

**yuka: **como sea acustate tenprano sabes mañana te levantaras tenprano dijo riendose a calcajadas

**mikan: **greo gue ya se a guien sali dijo saliendo una aura asesina 

**yuka: **gue ducha gue se siente bien dijo mientra se bañaba. ire a ver si se durmio poniendose una vata

**chigui: **amor si esta despierta dile gue venga adarme mi beso de buenas noches dijo con brillo en los ojos

**yuka: **unnn eres el mejor padre papa dijo dandole una sonrisa

**chigui: **encerio eso crees dijo con brillo en los ojos 

**yuka: **espero gue sealla dormido temprano dijo mientras botesaba

**don don **

**yuka: **parece gue ya se durmior dijo mientras gue entraba al cuarto - unn se ve tan linda durmiendo se parece tanto su padre incluso cuando esta dormida se guedo dormida con el ordenador a abierto vere cuantos amigo tiene gueee 489 mas gue yo es fraude buenas noches dijo mientras la aropaba 

**yuka: **y papa gue gueria darle un beso de buenas noches dijo mientras botesaba - chigui mikan se umm hasta el se guedo dormido buenas noches dijo mientras lo aropaba con la sabana 

**mientras tanto en la casa de los hyuugan**

**kauro: **ya terminamos aoi gue te parece dijo kauro con una sonrisa de sastifacion - crees gue a mikan le guste esta cuarto augue ya gue es mas grande es mal rebelde

**aoi: **sabes augue mikan alla crecido greo gue sigue siendo la misma gue conocemos dijo con una hermosa sonrisa- mami ire a darme una ducha

**kauro: **esta bien yo are lo mismo dijo estirando los brazos - estoy tan cansada natsume ya te fuiste

**to to **

**natsume: **hnn gue guieres madre dijo un manga en la cara

**kauro: **pense te irias esta noche con tus amigo ya gue hoy es viernes dijo con una cara estrañada

**natsume: **si no voy a amanecer en casa hoy dijo con su cara de poker

**kauro: **como sea ven mañana temprano sabes mikan viene mañana y guiero gue le des una bienvenida de princesa dijo sonriendo picaramente

**natsume: **no me lo recuerdes dijo arojandole el una almoada

**kauro: **ya veras guitaras esa cara de menson cuando la veas dijo con una sonrisa picara - por cierto ha gue hora te vas

**natsume: **a las 10:00pm

**kauro: **esta bien una casa mas esa chica llamada luna es tu novia dijo una cara de asco - es muy hermosa pero su cuerpo parece diseñado por una maguina de silicon jajjaja dijo muerta de risa - buenas noches vienes hoy

**natsume: **no se tal vez no dijo con su cara de poker mientras se dirigia ala mesita de noche a buscar su tablet

**kauro: **bye natsy dijo mientras cerraba la puerta y se reia todo el pasillo

**shounda: **gue estan gracioso dijo con una sonrisa

**kauro: **es el cuerpo de la novia de natsume parece como si lo ubiesen diseñado a silico dijo muerta de risa - papa me ire a vañar

**shounda: **esta bien amor yo tengo sueños buenas noches dijo botesando mientras apagaba la television

**al otro dia en la mañana en la casa de los azumi**

**yuka: **amor despierta dijo mientras lo jamagueaba

**chigui: **5 minutos mas amor tengo sueño dijo mientras se aropada

**yuka: **ya vamos a ver si no depertaras dijo mientras cojia unaq tropeta y la sonaba

**chigui: **ya basta amor eso artera mis oido dijo pertuvado por el ruido

**mikan: **ya basta mama eso hace gue mis oidos sangren grito mientras se levantaba ya gue se le kito el sueño

**yuka: **ya te canbiaste princesa demonio dijo riendo como loca

**chigui: **como le dijiste dijo con una mirada amenasante 

**yuka: **el mejor papa dijo sonriendo asustada

**chigui: **eres tan genial amor dijo sonriendo estupidamente

**mikan: **ya me cambie dijo una chica en una blusa de escote streper unos baguero y unas botas de cuero con el cabello suerto mientras bajaba las escale - papa buscaria mis maletas

**chigui: **si amor eres tan genial y sexi dijo mientras subia a buscar la maleta

**mikan: **mami tienes gue ponerme en la tarjeta 8,000 yen de mesada ya gue vivire con el fenomeno de natsume dijo con una cara de demonio amenasandola - sabes gue tengo siempre estar a la moda dijo mientras se sentaba

**chigui: **ya mi princesa baje tu maleta dijo mientras y va a abrazarla

**mikan: **papa me encata gue me abrazes pero ya no tengo 10 dijo mientras se paraba y su papa se caia

**chofer: **señorita ya es hora de irnos dijo mientras cojia la maleta de mikan

**mikan: **adios papa y mama los voy a estrañar erro no boy a estrañar a papa no a mama dijo mientras salia y se montaba en el auto

**chigui: **mikan te estrañare dijo mientras se secaba las lagrimas al estilo dramatico

**20 minutos mas tarde ya los padres de mikan en el aeropuerto**

**chofer: **senorita ya llegamos mientras se demontaba y le abria la puerta del auto

**mikan: **diablos gue grande es la casa dijo un poco asonbrada ya gue kauro es un po esagerada

* * *

**gue susedera en proximo capitulo ni siguiera yo se lo gue va a suder**

**nekomini **gracias por tus consejos y observaciones

**las nesaan neko hentai **se gue es de cariño

**neko fogosa **suerte manis en el proximo capitulo

**dayana **muchas gracias

**dejen reviews por favor aceto todas sus observaciones**

**y los demas **


	5. Chapter 5

**gracias a todo los que comentaron y dieron sus observaciones a ki les dejo otro capitulo**

_**en el capitulo anterior:**_

_**mikan: **__diablos gue grande es la casa dijo un poco asonbrada ya gue kauro es un po esagerada_

**capitulo: 3 la bienvenida al infierno**

mikan: por fin he llegado dijo tirando un suspiro de alivio lentamente tocando el tinbre

tin tin tin

kauro: por fin ha llegado mikan ya me estaba precupando por gue no llegada dijo con su tasa de café mientras bajaba las escaleras y se dirigía a la entrada

mikan: dios no puedo greer gue kauro se quedo dormida dijo ya muy iritada con son de devorverse

kauro: donde vas dijo abriendo la puerta y dándole un jalon con todo y maleta hacia dentro

mikan: yo solo me hiva pensé gue te guedaste dormida dijo dando un suspiro de derrota

kauro: bueno yo no estaba dormida solo gue no oi el timbre digamos dijo tirando a mikan al sofá – bueno bienvenida a la casa de los hyuugan

mikan: o mejor dicho a la casa de diablo dijo con aire de derota mientras se acomodaba en el mueble – kauro estoy cansanda tobavia

kauro: ven te llevare dijo mientras la jalaba a toda velocidad al igual gue subio las escalera a toda velocida –mira este es tu cuarto mientras la despocitaba en frente de una puerta blanca

mikan: por gue mami tubo gue ser tan cruel conmigo dijo mientras a bria la puerta del cuarto por cierto un cuarto muy hermoso de un color blanco egocéntrico – gue lindo dijo mientras entraba y dejaba la puerta abierta

natsume: mama ya llegue dijo mientras subia las escaleras de pronto ve gue la puerta del cuarto gue su madre avia areglado para mikan estaba a vierta – pues mira quien llego dijo mientras se rescostaba en la puerta

mikan: diablos gue guieres maldito dijo volteadose con una mirada asesina echando rajito por los ojos

natsume: pues gue sexi para ser un idiota estar vestida asi dijo con tono de burla " pensamiento" alaverda se ve muy sexi " punto de vista normal"

mikan: enserio te dije gue te larges dijo con tono de iritacion en su voz mientras caminaba a sia natsume

natsume: enserio gue me vas hacer porkal dijo en tono de burla

mikan: por cierto hoy no son lunares dijo poniéndose adelante con una sonrisa coqueta y maliciosa

**pvd natsume**

en verda cuando esta baka a prendio hacer ese tipo de sonrisa muy asustado augue hay gue admitirlo se ve muy sexi bueno es una tarada después de todo como diablos en tan poco tiempo se volvió tan exageradamente sexi

**fin de pdv**

mikan: se puede saber en que piensa el pervertido de natsume hyuugan dijo con una sonrisa diabólica en su rostro

natsume: en lo fea gue eres porkal dijo volveandose para irse a su cuarto

mikan: ya te dije gue no son lunares hoy dijo burlándose

natsume: esta bien entose pierdo esta ronda pero cuida bien tus bragas

mikan: ya veras maldito pervertido estas me las vas a pagar

natsume: pegueña idota fea estúpida dijo burlándose

mikan: tu maldito zorro pervertido me las vas a pagar dijo con aire de derrotadijo bajado la cabeza- unn ya se que como me voy a burlar esto 3 meses dijo una sonrisa demoniaca

aoi: mikan ya llegaste dijo coriendo a abrasarla

mikan: si ya llege dijo gitanse y aoi callendose y dándose un gorpe

aoi: eres igual de mala como natsume dijo sobándose en donde se hiso el chichon

mikan: esto serán unos largo mases dijo con animo decaído

**fin de capital**

* * *

**mikansis: **gracias por comentar jij asi soy algunas veces no se gue escribir de comentario

**laminineko29:** gracias por tu apoyo jij

**cute 13:** gracias a ti también por tu apoyo

**jeni:** gracias ati también

**la neko:**gracias por el animo para subir

**cerezo98:** gracias por tu consejo y observaciones y también apoyo

**anonimo:** se gue tenia muchas fartas autográficas

sayonara

el próximo capitulo lo hare mas largo dejen reviews por fi animo


	6. Chapter 6

**gracias a todo los que comentaron y dieron sus observaciones a ki les dejo otro capitulo disculpemen es que con la escuela es muy complicado para mi estas ultiman semana y solo tengo parte de los fines de semana**

**otra cosa en esta historia habrá un personaje llamado hikaru un chico muy guapo de ojos rubi mas oscuro que los de natsume y con cabello rubio su personalidad es ser muy pervertido **

**a qui les dejo otro capitulo**

**capitulo 4 conquistan los amigos y un nuevo sentimiento**

kauro: amores ya es la cena grito desde debajo de los escalones mientras se dirigía a la mesa muy tranquila

natsume: unnn si ya voy dijo bajando las escaleras

aoi: ya mami bajando a toda velocidad por las escaleras solo dejo el humo

kauro: natsume parece que mikan se quedo dormida ve ha despertarla por favor dijo con una cara de angel de buena bonda

natsume: manda aoi a despertala dijo cuando se hiva a sentar

aoi: mikan es igual de malvada como tu dijo llorando

natsume: ya te dije esa lagrimas no funciona con migo dijo muy tranquilamente sentándose

aoi: eres malo dijo mirándolo con una aura asesina

kauro: bueno ya basta chico dijo mientras comia paster – y tu natsume ya te dije ve a despertal a mikan haora

natsume: me iras a comprar los manga si la despierto dijo parándose de la silla mientras subia las escaleras por fin llego al cuarto nisiquiera se molesto en tocar la pueta **( n/a natsume pervertido)** el solo entro se encontró con una castaña durmiendo muy plácidamente en su cama una sonrisa diabólica se into en la cara de nuestro guerido natsume hyuugan – no fue tan malo después de todo venir a despertalar dijo mientas agaraba los estremos de las sabana y de un tiron los jalo

mikan: diablos diablos quien iso es eso dijo sobadose ya gue cayo aboca bajo

natsume: gue dice kauro gue bajes mientras se marchaba con sus manos en los vorcillo

mikan: espera maldito dijo mientras se abalansa encima de el

natsume: gue diablos espera vamos caer po la escaleras dijo tratado de guitársela

mikan: esa es la idea ya gue no sere yo guien reciba el gorpe dijo mientras rodaban por los escalones

**narrado**

pero al caer mikan quedo encima de el con una pierna entre la de el en una posición muy comprometedora.

**Fin de la narración**

Kauro: odios es gue no puedn buscar otro sitio donde besarse gue no sean frente a mi pegueña aoi dijo patandoles los ojos aoi guien estaba forcejendo or ver lo sucedido

Aoi: ya mama guiero ver dijo safandosele odios dijo viendo aquella comprometedora posición

Mikan: bueno ya basta de drama dijo parándosele de encima a natsume

Natsume: gue escandalo son dijo mientras se sentaba tranquilamente en el comedor

**Narrado**

Asi duro toda la cena muy callada cada uno se fue a bañar y se acostaro al domir **( a/n: jiji gue va suceder mañana) **al otro dia en la mañana el desayuno tracurio un poco normal ya que no faltaron las miradas asesina de mikan y natsume.

**Fin de la narración**

**Rin rin rin **

Kauro: natsume es para ti dijopasandole el teléfono

Natsume: hnn quien llama dijo antes de contestar ya que sus locas fans suelen hasta llamarlo cosa que no sabe como consiguiero el numero

Kauro: es un chico dijo marchándose – otra cosa papa no vendrá hoy y yo me oire a un espa dijo mientras cojia su cartera

Aoi: y yo aun campamento y pillamadas con mis amigas dijo mientras cojia también su mochila

**Pdv de natsume **

Bueno haora solo falta porkal por gue se vaja también de viaje asi me guedare solo este fin de semana dijo por sus adentros

**Fin de pdv**

**Kauro: **le prengunte a mikan que si quería aser algo este fin de semana y me dijo gue no mientras acotejaba

shounda: amor a donde iremos este fin de semana dijo muy contento – ya que le encanta pasear con su esposa.

Kauro: pues este fin de semana iremos aun espa dijo muy feliz ya gue ella ama los espa – amor greo gue ya hay que despertalo por que aoi tiene campamento y decirle a natsume y a mikan que nos vamos

Aoi: mama ya estoy lista paradose como una super héroe en las escaleras

Kauro: ok en tonce escribiré una nota diciéndoles que voy a salir a un espa

Shounda: amor no creo eso cuando natsume la lea la quemara con la vista mientras apagaba la levision

_**Nota:**_

_Natsume y mikan como le dije no voy ha estar aki los fin de semana espero gue ustedes no derunben la casa dándose gorpe otra cosa espero que le enseñes a mikan tus amigos y también que a ella le agraden jijiji osino tusabes bien gue me enojare no la protitullas oiste conozco muy bien a tus amigo _

_Con cariño mama,papa y aoi_

**Narado**

Dieron las 10:30 am de la mañana y por fin le dio ganas de despertase a mikan y a natsume ya que sus padres no están

**Fin de narración**

Natsume: diablos con ella no ay quien invitare a la pandilla dijo prediendo la televisión y cojiendo el teléfono

20 minutos de después ya via invitado la pandilla a su casa mikan se dispuso a bajar en pijama una blusa de tiros los cual mostraba completamente su sostén de rallas y un pantalón corto lo cuar natsume solo observo disimuladamente

Mkan: que miras tonto dijo con una cara de poker ya que tenia hambre y no le gusta hablar cuando tiene hambre – ya deja de soñar despierto tonto

Natsume: aki la única que esta soñando despierto eres tu tonta dijo volteándose y mirando tv

Mikan: entonce quien era el que estaba enveledo mirando que casi se le salía la baba dijo burlándose mientras caminaba a la cocina por comida –diablos te has convertido en una persona muy divertida sabes

Natsume: encerio yo que fuera tu estaría preocupada por tu virginidad dijo parándose y también iendo a la cocina

Mikan: y como estas tan seguro de que soy virgen un poco nerviosa pero disimulando los nervios

Natsume: unn esta bien te lo probare a ver si no lo heres dijo mientras mas se acercaba

**Pdv de mikan**

Biablos me he metido en problema con natsume sabiendo lo pervertido que es el

**Fin de pdv**

De un momento a otro natsume la agara por la cintura y se acerca los mucho ya sentían su aliento natsume por sus adentros hacia una sonrisa maliciosa ya que sabia gue ella era virgen sin mas preanvulos natsume la beso en los labios pero de momento el beso se volviendo mas y caba vez mas profundo natsume le pidió gue abriera la boca mientras que deslizaba lus lengua por su boca esplorando su boca entera pero el oxigeno hacia falta como siempre

Natsume: vez eres virgen sacándole la lengua mientras se marchaba con su manos en los borcillos y sintiéndose otra vez orgulloso de el mismo - vez eres virgen como te dije con tono de burla en su voz

Mikan: tu eres un augue no pudo terminar la palabra ya que se sitio derotada

Natsume: braga de fresas dijo mientras se sentaba en el mueble **( n/a : natsume por dios acaso viste algo mas que bragas )**

Mikan: me la pagaras dijo señalándolo con el dedo índice

**Pdv de natsume**

Parece gue estos meses serán de gran diversión para mi ya encontré mi nuevo odjetivo de juego para divertime con su sonriasa diabólica

**Fin de pdv**

**A si pasaron todo el dia mikan durmiendo en su cuarto y natsume tomo un siesta en en sofá con un manga en la cara ya eran las 7:30 de la noche y los amigo de natsume quedaron de llegar a las 8:00**

**Poco minutos mas tarde suena el timbre**

**NATSUMEEEEEEEEE**

Natsume: callesen y pasen antes de que cambie de opinión

Después de un rato

Hikaru: natsume cual es la verdadera razón por la que nos llámate a todo

Natsume: hnn pues mi madre me oligo a llamarlo para que conozcan la mensa de mikan dijo con su avitual cara de poker

Hikaru: queeeeeee dijiste que parecía una ballena y que era fea y muy molesta dijo horrorisado

Tsubasa: es cierto dijiste que parecía un moustrou

Ruka: ya no es para tanto uno la saluda sin tocarla y se va

Koko: es cierto y nos vamos parandear

Yuu: ok estonces lo aremos a asi natsume

Natsume: cosea esta bien bajando el manga de su cara

De repente todos ven a una chica en unos shor costo y una poloche blanco con unos conver la cual y va bajando ollendo música muy consetrada

Hikaru: quien es esa bellesa dijo con los ojos clavados en su trasero

Natsume: averígualo tu mismo - diablos como fue que cambio tanto pensada

Hikaru: hola muñeca cual es tu nombre dijo muy coqueto mientras se le acercaba

Mikan: ann no escuche lo siento mientras se guitaba los audífono y le daba la mano

Hikaru: que cual es tu nombre mientras le besaba la mano como un caballaro **(n/a: gran caballero)**

Mikan: mi nombre es mikan azumi mucho qusto dijo muy sinpatica

**Fin de cap**

**Lo siento a todos los defraude en el capitulo anterio yo espero gue este le agrade**

**Curo neko: cállate mikan no ves que le estoy diciendo algo a los lectores**

**Mikan: me inporta malida zorra**

**Curo neko: prostituta cuero bandoleras depravada**

**Mikan: uuuuy me la vas a pagar**

**Curo neko: disculpen la pelea pero es cierto es una zorra beso a mi nattsume eso nunca se lo perdonare vuelve a ki mikan **

**Jiji espero gue le aya gustado el capitulo dejare de ser otaku y pervertida cuan se conjele el infierno uajajkaka**

**Sayonara matane**


	7. capitulo 7

**lo siento de no haber actualizado es que estaba muy atariada con las escuela pero espero que me entienda pero a ki les dejo otro capitulo **

**capitulo 7 : conociendo a tus amigos y un poco de celos**

con que mikan azumi mucho gusto muñaca me llamo hikaru no lo olvides ok - no te preocupe no lo orvidares - ok queres dar una vuelta con migo dijo mirandola con una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara

hola mi nombre es tsubasa dijo el chico de la estrella dajo el hojo izquierdo - el mi kokoko dijo con una somrisa amplia en su rostro - el mio es ruka dijo mientras sonreia distraido - parece que alguien se enamoro a primera vista susurro tsubasa en el oido de ruka - claro que no estas de mente grito muy alterado - susede algo dijo mikan quien se dirijio a donde se encontradan tsubasa,ruka y koko - no,no9 susede nada solo que ruka se altero un pokito dijo sonriendo muy placidamente

ok pero por que se altero dijo muy curiosa ya que estaba sospechando de los amigos de natsume - tengo sueño dijo natsume parandose del sofas ya que le estaba molestando la prensencia de ellos mi mas por estar habalndo con cierta persona

**pvd de natsume**

por que me molesta tanto que ella este tan cerca de ellos mas de hikaru ya que se cuales son sus sentimientos hacia una mujer los cuales son seducirla, llevarla a su cam y por ultimo follarla y despues dale una vuelta de putas augue nisiquiera se por que me preocupo por lo que haga y de de hacer

**fin de pvd**

en que tanto pensabas natsy dijo tsubasa ya que habia oido a su madre llamarlo asi po esa razon de hay en adelante se preocupa por hacerlo enfadar - como me llamaste sombra dijo mirandolo amenazante

que les susera a esos dos mumuro mikan con un dedo en la boca - pues veras mikan tsubasa le encanta provocar a natsume para despues no tener con que defenderse dijo encongiendo los hombros - con que eso me agrda ese chico dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro como dijiste que se llamada - trez dedos metidos por el culo y nisiquiera le caben - como dijo asonbrada por la forma grosera del chico el cual la etaba tratando dulc - oigan vinismos por zorras po estar aburisdos aki sin ninguna chica ala que follar dijo kok

veo lo cerrado de mente que son dijo mikan - lo siento mikan pues veras ellos me refiero a koko,hikaru y natrsume son unos maniatico con el sexo tsubasa tambien pero no tanto cuando ven una chica lo primero que piensan es que la follarian - con que en esos pensaba sobre mi pero es una lastima ya que soy mas inteligente que dijo sacandole la lengua y giñandole un ojo - espera mikan nada de lo que dice tsubasa es cierto dijo hikaruru para que ella le creyera

pues yo me despido dijo mikan mientras subia las escaleras hasta mañana - adios mikan dijo ruka - puedo decirte onne chan dijo tsubasa con ojos de gatito ya que no funcion con ojos de cachorito - si pedes decirme asi hasta mañana

a si trascurio toda la noche tsubasa ,hikaru y koko se quedaron un rato jugando video juegos o mejor dicho asiendo apueta

ya eran las 11:00 pm no vemos natsume dijo koko - bay natsy dijo tsubasa - nos vemos cuidado con lo que le haces dijo hikaru

ya se fueron tus amigos que molesto es el que se llama hikaru y el que se llama koko dijo tomando un vaso de leche y luego dirigiendo al sofa don de se encontraba natsume sentado o mejor dico acostad ya que para el todo es una cama para el leer manga o dormir - que ves dijo mikan subiendose encima de el - hs nada dijo observandola detallada mente - mikan decide acorta la poca ditancia entre ellos con un beso suave pero cada segundo que pasa sen convertia en uno mas y cada vez mas hasta que matsume le pide paso huvo una batalla de lenguas en que natsume salio victorioso

pero no se contuvieron y se volvieron a besar en ese mismo intante se a bre la puerta dejando a la madre de matsume en estodo de shok

* * *

**gracias lo hice un poco corto pero es que no he tenido tiempo de hacerlo mas largo le agradesco a todos lo que opinaron**

**sakura9464: gracias por el consejo trate de hacerlo como me dijiste espero que te agrade gracias y cuidate**

**cami07: si fue natsume quien la beso pero haora es mikan a el gracias y cuidate**

**neko fogosa: manis que lenta soy espero con rapides elo demas capitulo de tu historia y deja de ser tan floja gracias y cuidate baka baka XD XD XD **

**sakuranokimi: lo siento por no subir no pienses que he abandonado en fic ni nada por el estilo esperare tu presencia gracias y cuidate**

**cute13: que desesperante eres gabi loca bye bye otaku fea gracias y cuidate **

**baby 45: gracias por tu animo pero soy muy floja augue he tenido muchas difircutades para subir el cap gracias y cuidate **

**gracias a todos los deseperante como siempre le voy a decir ver animes los hace mas inteligente**

**esperos sus ideas opiniones correciones todas son bienvenidas **

**otra cosa aki luna es una estudiante BRUJA como otra cualguiera ZORRA PERRA TE ODIO buenos hasta el prosimo capitulo tratare de subirlo el domigo que viene **

**bye bye otra cosa no se olviden de los reviews **

**sayonara ha todos los otakus del planeta y el espacio esterior**


	8. que sucedio

**lo siento por no subir es que me castigaron por ronper el celular y me quitaron la computado un primo me presto la de el por ya lo tenia loco no puedo vivir sin internet imaginecen un mundo sin fanfiction no quiero vivir bueno otro cap le dejo**

**capitulo 8 **

que esta sucediendo dijo asombrada por el lo sucedido - pues es simple kauro dijo mikan parrandose de encima de natsume - entonces dime dijo entrando y dejando a su esposo inconsiente en la puerta - pues me resvale y cai encima de natsume dijo tomando su vaso de chocolate espeso

no soy tan tonta susurro kauro con la gotika tipo anime - y tu natsume que tienes que decir bueno como ella callo encima de mi la bese tu me has dicho que si tengo una mujer serca tengo que sacial mi seb y despues tirarla

que verdad mas cierta susurro kauro con una cara de el es muy inteligente

_hace dos años_

_natsy ven aki hay algo que quiero hablar contigo - tss que quieres haora dijo molesto - vamos quita esa cara dijo con una sonrisa picara en el rostro- que me quieres decir - pues veras ya eres un niños grande y queria dcierte - ve directo al grano de una vez - cuanto tengas a una mujer serca solo follala eso es lo que te queria decir pero cuidado estoy muy joven para ser abuela - eso es estupido - estuppido eres gey - claro que no la ultima vez que foller a una mujer fue esta mañana a las 7: 45 am para ser exacto - bueno como sea ya te dije no quiero ser abuela _

_volviendo a la normalidad_

no recuerdo eso dijo con una sonrias sasustada - recuerdalo dijo hiendose a su cuarto con su cara de poker

donde estoy dijo el padre de natsume tirado en el piso todavia - estas en el suelo amor recuerda que te desmayaste - pero que sucedio para que yo me desmaye - pues veras natsume y mikan se estaban besando y tu te desmayaste - ohh el papa de mikan me mataraa dijo poniendose la mano en la cabeza y parandose preocupado - no te preocupes amor chiqui no se enterara

hola papa - hola mi princesita como estas - bien papa y tu bien que has echo - pues veras

con quien hablas mikan dijo kauro mirandolo raro - con mi papa - ok dijo kauro

volviendo la la conversacion telefonica

pues veras hace 5 minuto me estaba besando con natsume dijo muy sonriente - te matareeeeeeeeeee shoundaaaaaaaaaaaa

queeeeeeeeeee quien le dijo dijo el papa de mikan muy preocupadoo metiendo abajo de la mesa

papa estas hay dijo mikan parece que corto dijo tirando el telefono al sofa

mikan por que le dijiste dijo el papa de mikan preocupado

el me pregunto que que echo y yo le conteste dijo muy nolmar subiendo las escaleras

**ya habian pasado dos horas de pues de la llamada de el padre de mikan **

buenas noche amor dandole un beso a su esposo

_**sueño de shounda**_

_esa luce que son parandose de la cama _

_shounda te matare di el padre conduciendo un tangue de querra que apuntada haci el riendose malvado jajajajaj _

_por gueeeeeeeeee_

_**fin de sueño**_

poe que gritas amor que sucede dijo kauro parandose amor chigui me matara dijo asustado metiendose abojo de la cama al ver unas luces - claro que no por que - el esta montado en un tangue de guerra - claro que no dijo viendo por la ventana son los ven¡cino de alfrente dijo viendolo - ok dijo acostandose a dormir de nuevo

doc doc

quien diablo esta molestandon tan tarde dijo natsume a briendo la puerta

soy dijo mikan recargandose de la pare con una bata ranparente

que quiere dijo viendo su cuerpo claramente

puedo dormir contigo es que esa luz me molestar y como tu cuarto esta lejos la luz no llega dijo acercandose lentamente a el

que haces polka dijo viendola ya que ella lo jalo por el poloche hacercandola a el

pues en ese mismo momento mikan lo jalo para besarlo

* * *

**gracias por su paciensia es que me castigaron por ronper el celular de una ravieta que hice pero ya pude subir gracias a todo por su paciencia **

**gracias a los revisadore:**

**estelita-chan: pues eso fue lo que paso gracias por leer  
**

**RBK Red cat: gracias por el consejo y por leer **

**sakuranokimi: gracias por leer y siempre presente mentes perversa disculpame por no subir ante**

**Zoelia: gracias por leer muy buena tu historia **

**Alicia: gracias por leer **

**espero subir en la semana proxima ya que me quitanron el castigo yo lamento ya que tenia el cap echo haces mas de una semana les recomiendo que lean la historia _pase lo que pase _** **es una buena historia**

**lo siento por lo corto que es tratare de hacerlo mas largo**

**reviews y hasta la proxima cambio y fuera **


	9. problemas de celos

**lo siento por desecionrlo espero me aranque la cabeza mi hermana pero espero que leguste a todo los lectores le dejo este capitulo **

**capitulo 9 : problema y celos **

**_mikan le dio una noche negra al pobre natsume _  
**

**pvd de natsume**

joder esta tipa se mueve demasiado como dormire me pasa por idiota auque no lo soy fuesa bata ranparente la que me iso reaccionar de esa manera

**_a la mañana siguiente_**

despierta polka dijo natsume moviendola - ay todavia tengo sueño dice mikan soñolienta - me inporta si tienes suño ahora quita tu pierna de donde esta refiriendose a la pierna de mikan que estaba entre el medio de las pierna de natsume ya que estaba en su punto intimo

ok ya la quito dijo mikan sacado su pierna de un jalo sin niguna prevencion de donde se encontraba su pierna

diablos grito natsume **ojo _el grito se escucho en la recidencia completa_**

ay natsume ni tan duro te di para que gritaras de esa manera dijo mikan con los pano en los oido tapado

eres tan estupida haora largate de mi cuarto le ordeno natsume

ay si si pero si te arepientellamame estare en mi cuarto estare lista para golperte digo ayudarte dijo y le guiño un ojo

**ya eran las 2:30 pm del dia en la recidencia de los hyuugan**

tin tin tin suena el tinbre

ve y abre aoi dijo natsume

abre tu deseguro es tu desesperante novia dijo aoi con mala cara

pero seguro es una d tus amigas gritona no crees dijo natsume convenciendola

pero si no lo es dijo mikan bajando las escalera con una sonrisa burlona en su cara

hola aoi dijo una rubia entrando dejando a la obre aoi pertubada

al parecer no era una amiga de aoi no crees natsume dijo mikan **sentandose en el mueble que esta frente a natsume **

quien es esta que te habla asi natsume dime dijo luna apuntando asi mikan

esta tiene un nombre y es mikan mucho gusto perra dijo mikan con una sonrisa burlona

mucho respeto soy la novia y futura esposa de natsume asi mucho cuidado como me hablas

oye natsume sabia que tenias mar gusto pero con esto es algo que si ronpiste el recor de mar gusto con las novia dejo mikan riendose a carcajada

cuidado como me hablas soy la hija de un gran empresario dijo lunsa iritada

y tu hablas con la hija del empresario mas sofisticado chiqui azumi a si que no tienes nada que decirme

espera tu eres la hija dela modela yuka la odoro a ella no ati dijo luna

para que necesito que tu me admire vamos dime

otra cosa natsume espero dormi contigo otra vez dijo mikan

hn las cosa no huelen bien dijo aoi en susurro

que dijiste y me llamas para maldita cualquiera vamos dime dijo luna

mikan se pone unos audifono y se pone a cantar

**smile **

**avril lavigne**

_**You know that I'm crazy bitch  
I do what I want when I fell like it  
All I wanna do is loose control  
But you don't really give a shit  
You go, and you go, you go with it  
'Cause you're fucking crazy rock and roll**_

You said: Hey, what's your name?  
You took one look and now we're not the same  
Yeah, you said Hey!  
And since that day, you stole my heart  
And you're the one to blame

(CORO)  
And that's why I smile  
It's been a while  
Since everyday  
And everything has felt this right  
And now you turned it all around  
And suddenly you're all I need  
The reason why I smile

Last night I blacked out I think  
What did you, what did you put in my drink?  
I remember making out and then  
I woke up with a new tattoo  
You're name was on me  
And my name was on you  
I would do all over again

You said: Hey, what's your name?  
You took one look and now we're not the same  
Yeah, you said Hey!  
And since that day, you stole my heart  
And you're the one to blame

(CORO)  
And that's why I smile  
It's been a while  
Since everyday  
And everything has felt this right  
And now you turned it all around  
And suddenly you're all I need  
The reason why I smile(x2)

You know that I'm crazy bitch  
I do what I want when I fell like it  
All I wanna do is loose control (x2)

(CORO)  
And that's why I smile  
It's been a while  
Since everyday  
And everything has felt this right  
And now you turned it all around  
And suddenly you're all I need  
The reason why I smile(x3)

te gusto dijo mikan sonriendole picarammente

bravo mikan cantas genial dijero aoi y kauro emocionada

si eso eras lo que querias decirme ya no tienes por que molestarte en hacer si yo lo hice dijo mikan subiendo las escaleras

eres una perra grito luna irritada

accion se oyo desde hariba

mira luna esa palabras no se dicen en mi casa a si que no las quiero volver a oir dijo kauro

perra perra perra canta aoi paseandose por la casa

lo siento luna pero mira lo que esta diciendo mi niña por tu curpa perversa dijo kauro

este pero mikan dijo luna

pero nada asi quee no quiero verte dij kauro volteandose

ok me voy nos vemos mañana natsy te quiero dijo luna saliendo de la casa

corten grito mikan sentada en una silla de directora de pelicula mientras el padre de natsume solsetenia la camara

muy buena actuacion si sique asi sera igual de talentosa que tu madre dijo mikan sonriendole

enserio sere como mi mama genial dijo aoi emeocionada

si no te enamoras de un vagabundo seras genial dijo mikan cojiendo la memoria donde grabo su pelicula de horro como ella la llamo

esa chica es insoportable dijo kauro con dos dedos en la frente como natsume la soportara dijo kauro marchandose de la sala

hn por que hisiste eso dijo natsume con curiosidada

buenos mañana es mi primer dia de clasa - lo se - que idiota eres

bueno te esplico por l que hice seguro me declarara la querra y pienso ridiculisarla dijoo mikan con una aura maligna rodeandola

sueño de toda chica dijo natsume iendose de donde estaba mikan

eso crees dijo mikan esganchandosele encima

bajate ya señor insportable

mikan subio las escaleras a bvelocidad luz idiota grito desde ariba tirandole un patin el cual le dio en la cabeza hacien que natsume quedara inconsiente

que hecho dijo mikan asustada

* * *

**bueno se que metarde pero espero subir pronto en la semana otra cosa tengo otro fic de gakuen alice se llama mi verdadero yo sera interesante espero que lo lean **

**no sere descorte con ustedes actualizare pronto**

**aki estan los revisores:**

**sakuranokimi: **dios eres bruja eres de las primeras en dejar reviews otra cosa hice una nueva historia un poco perversa en tu honor me inpiras

**cute 13: **jajaja por favor yo te quiero pera a deja de hacer sufri

**kami: **lo siento prima de gabi pero es que el tenido mucha tarea

**sakura: **lo siento tratare de escribir mejor

**carmen rosa: **tu tambien actualiza manita me deseperas y no digas malas palabras ok

**Nayshla: **bueno mikan sera pervertida pero no como natsume eso lo tendras por seguro

_**bueno gracias a todo reviews sin reviews no habra capitulo **_

_**bueno bye disculpen la tardasa **_

_**sayonara**_


	10. Chapter 10

**lo siento por la demora es que tenia examenes finales y ya sanben tenia que estudiar por esa razon subi por que sabia que me iba a tarda y tambien mi conexion a internet tenia problema pero despues de todo estoy aki **

**capitulo 10 el primer dia de clase desastroso**

** - **natsume estas bien dijo mikan algo preocupada ya que sufrio una fuerte leccion

_15 minutos despues_

- idiota fue lo primero que pronucio natsume desperta

- nya mi bebe ya desperto dijo kauro coriendo hacia el

- no me llames asi dijo natsume con enojo

- el bebe de mami sussuro mikan soltando una risita junto con aoi que tambien lo oyo

- onni cha yo no le veo lo malo a que te digan bebe dijo aoi

- ves aoi tiene toda la razon dijo mikan apoyandola

- ojala yo que me dijera bebe mikan sempai dijo aoi de manera dramatica

- ya niñas quien quiere ver a natsume cuando era bebe grito kauro

- yooo dijeron mikan y aoi a coro

- denme unos segundo enseguida vuelvo voy por los albunes

- espera de quien van a ver fotos dijo natsume saliendo de trance ya que penso que era una de las pesadas bromas de su madre

- tuyas dijeron aoi y mikan a coros mientras chocaban las palma

- ire por leche y galletas dijo aoi coriendo a la cocina

- ok yo acomodo el mueble dijo mikan mientras tiranda a natsume al piso en estado de shok

- oye aoi ya terminaste dijo mikan

- si grito aoi mientras llevava la leche y los vaso

- yo ire por las galletas dijo mikan ya que kauro iba bajando las escaleras con 5 albuenes de fotografia

- miren chicas en este albun ay foto de natsuume cuando tenia un mes dijo kauro con picardia

- que ternura dijeron aoi y mikan a coroquien quiere ver la primera sonrisa de natsume

- yo dijeron todas incluyendo a kauro

-. una pregunta por que la primera sonrisa de natsume parece una maliciosa

- es que bio a su padre rodar por las escaleras

- cuantos meses tenia por el tamaño que tenia

- pues mikan natsume no tenia meses si no años tenia una año y cuatro meses dijo llorando dramaticamente

- queee grito mikan

- soy genial dijo natsume quien se dirigia a la puerta de la salida

- natsume donde vas preugunto su madre

- a caminar dijo sin ninguna emocion

- llevate a mikan a caminar la pobre debe estar sufriendo al estar encerrada dijo kauro de forma dramtica

- ok camina flores dijo natsume

- como diablos me viste la ropa interior dijo mikan alterada

- oh mejor dicho como me la mostraste dijo con burla

- chicos recuerden mañana hay escuela no llegen tade ok dijo kauro

- a donde iremos natsume prequnta mikan

- no se que te parece esto dijo señalando hacia una feria de video juego

- genial ya quiero entrar dijo mikan muy sonriente

- hoo natsume viniste dijo ruka sonriendole

- y no vino solo agrego hikaru sonriendo malicioso

- hola mikan dijo tsubasa sonriendole

- hola tsubasa sempai dijo abrazandolo

- alguien se gano su cariño dijo con una risita picara

- sabes tsubasa por que te aprecio no tienes malas inteciones con migo en tono defenso

- enserio dijo koko

- y tu de que te ries es cierto tsubasa no tiene mala intenciones no es cierto dijo mikan pero a haora cuestionandolo

- claro que no tengo malas intencones a demas mikan es la primera me qieren en verdad como su sempai dijo tsubasa haciendoles cosquillas

- que tierno eres tsubasa dijo mikan tu novia debe ser muy afortunada dijo sonriendole

- oigan chicos tengo otra noticia dijo tsubasa muy feliz

- que es preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo

- misaki por fin acerto ser mi novia dijo muy feliz tsubasa

- tengo que verla para aprobarla dijo mikan

- estas seguro que misaki aceto ser tu novia o no es una de tus otras mentiras

- o solo aceto ser tu novia por que su popularidad bajo koko dijo en risa

- que es cierto tubasa dijo aciendo berriche

- oye natsume donde diablos crees que vas dijo mikan coriendo pa poder acansarlo

- lejos de ustedes ademas tsubasa no es tu sempai dijo con enejo

- pero recuerdas que yo estoy a tu cuidado espera. espera estas celoso mikan dijo riendo de las ultima palabra que dijo

- si claro me estoy deriendo de los celos dijo con sarcasmo

- bueno tu actitud dice lo contrario con una sonrisita de moniaca

- hn natsume dijo

**pov de natsume**

diablos si estoy celoso no espera yo soy el gran natsume hyuugan no deberia estar celosa de una idiota dijo pensado ademas me veo mejor que ella

**fin de pov**

- bueno ya no importa yo quiero ir a jugar dijo mikan poniendo se hacer moriqueta y a jamaquer a natsume

- si andate ya calmate es que acoaso nuncas as venido a una feria de video juegos o tu lind papi no te deja venir dijo con burla

- a la verda si mi padre no me me permite venir dice que es para chicos pero no es mi primera vez ñoño dijo alsandose para darle un beso en la mejilla izquierda

- a hi mira que pareja mas linda dijeron dos chicas pasandole por el lado

- yo jamas seria novia de un chico que se orina en la cama mikan dijo riendo

- queee se orina gritaron todas

- claro y eso no es lo unico cuando su papi lo amenaza se moja

- ya basta dijo natsume jalandola para una chica que le de miedo todo eso es mucho habla

- oigan de que esa chica estaba chismiando no era de natsume hyuugan murmuro una

- claro debe ser otra de las novia que dejo y quiera cobrar venganza por dejarla

- si me siquen viendo como que soy un a zorra te por seguro que esta noche te mojaras mikan dijo amenazandolo

- jaja como si pudieras hacer eso

- oigan es la chica de la revista del mes pasado que se le solto un tirante en la playa pidamoles su autografo

- como diablos es que la idiota es femosa se pregunto natsume

- veras hace trez meses estaba en la playa y se me desamro el solten la suelte los paparazis no agaranron nada asi si me ubiese

- hn veo

- y no solo eso tambien sali en una revista de chimes por estar hebria conduciendo a, alta velocidad mikan dijo con cara de asco

- si que que erez una celebrida dijo con burla

- no le veo lo gracioso hyuugan dijo mikan - oye jugemos aquel video juegos o tienes miedo dijo haora ella con burla

- enserio que miedo dijo natsume

- entoces agamolos ñoño mikan dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa

- horas mas tarde llegan natsume y mikan

- que les dije chicos que no llegen tarde por que mañana hay escuela y hacen todo lo contrario

- solo son las 8:40 pm dijo natsume

- y te lo encuentras temprano recuerdas que mikan es una chica y si chiqui se entera le dara mas que un infarto

- es mi culpa yo fui que rete a natsume a jugar un juego en el que quedamos enpate 284 veces dijo mirando mal a natsume

- la llevaste a una de esas feria de video juegos estacionarias dijo en etado de show kauro

- hoy era el ultimo dia y no dejaria de ir por una idiota

- la mentira te delata hijo cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me mientas saliste ami en esa formas y sabes que no soy tu padre no caigo en mentiras y menos si vienen de ti

- a quien llamaste y idiota esta idiota te gano 284 veces dijo subiendo las escaleras

- erro fue enpate y fue por que te deje ganar le dijo tambien subiendo las escleras

_ a la mañana siquiente_

_-_ rin rin suena un despertador en el cuarto de aoi el cual envolvio en las sabanas

-rin rin suena el despertador en el curto de natsume el cual tira a la pare y se degrana

- rin rin suna el el cuarto de mikan el cual mikan le echo un vaso de aqua y se callo en un intante

- mikan parate dijo quitandole la manta kauro

- eres iqual de mala que mama

- ok solo dare rapido dejame hacer nota para decirtle a hotaru que el despertador sera a prueba de agua**  
**

- natsume parate ya dijo kauro jalando su cabello

- diablos diablos duele busca una forma menos dolorosa

- nata: el despertador de natsume a prueba de golpes

- aoi ya parate dijo jalando la sabana para que callera junto con el despertador

- nota: nota ponerle 8 ochos vocina mas al de aoi

- diares mami ere muy malvada

- ya estamos listo dijeron los trez bajando

- bueno natsume hoy tienes varia cosa que hacer llevar a, aoi y cuidar a mikan en la escuela dijo mirandolo desafiante

- si como sea caminen idiota y chiflada mientras legan a un saab 9-3 sport sedan 2.0t convertible deprtivo negro

-lindo auto pero jamas me montaria con un sicopata dobavia ay cosa que quiero ver como ati casndote con luna y todo lo demas

- como sea ya que prefieres caminar oye te sabes el camino por cierto para que me guies dijo natsume con burla

- eres un mardito creido dijo mikan enojada subiendo al auto

- claro que soy un creido por cierto no te ivas a montar con migo

_ 15 minutos mas tarde llegan a la escula_

- esto es gakuen alice despues de bajarse del auto

- ya veo no es muy diferente a mi escuela

- ay a ki esta por fin te molesta si te la robo

- natsume quien es es gey dijo mikan señalandolo con un dedo

- no soy un gey preciosa soy un profesor que te llevara a tu introducion hoy

- pense que eras gey dijo con aburimiento siquiendolo

_ 10 minuto mas tarde _

- niños sientese dijo narumi pasando acompañado de una morena - chicos ella es la estudiante de intercambio que se le hablo

- ho-la mi nomn¡bre es sakura mikan si me molentan los destruyo a todos

- bueno chicos los dejare por 15 minuto solamente para que se conoscan dijo antes de salir - porcierto mikan te sentaras al, lado de natsume

- si como sea

- uyy mira quien esta aki si no es mas ni menos que sakura mikan haora no estamos en la casa de hyuugan esta vez si me la vas a pagar

- enserio y que me haras dijo parandose del asiento para darle la cara

- oigan oigan que susede deji narumi entran por el alborto ya que el sabia el sonido que estaba asiendo se provenia a perlea - luna vuelve a aula

- tu y yo despues de la escuela dijero mikan y luna

* * *

**lo siento por haberme tardado para subir ya entre a la escuela subire con menos frecuencia **

**los revisores:**

**sakura aldana**

**Nayshla **

**meicki**

**vanesa tsukiyomi **

**tambien gracias alos que siquen mi historia y los que la tiene en favorita y tambien alertada **

**arigato dejen reviews**


End file.
